A Second Chance
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Scarlett is a famous actress, and known as a martial artist. But things start to fall apart, her career is in jeopardy and the love her life, Ashley Wikes gets engaged to Melly. She soon time travels to the mid 1930s. Luckily she gets involved in a film and impresses the set of her skills, especially the male lead, Rhett Butler. Love and confusion spark between the stubborn two.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_**

**Scarlett is an incredible famous stuntwoman who supported her family greatly ever since they lost the family fortune. She lives a wonderful life of fame and wealth, but soon her career is in jeopardy, she is growing older and more younger girls are in line to take her place, and the love her life gets engaged. As luck turns out, she turns back in time to the late 1930s, back to the horrible times, the Depression. But her career gets back in track by the time she's noticed of her excellent stunt skills to a successful, well-known director who somehow resembles identically like Ashley. When she had the opportunity to get hired for a small part in a movie, the male lead actor, Rhett Butler, caught his attention on the feisty girl. The longer her skills were noticed, the closer the incompatible Scarlett and Rhett grew together into an impossible flame of love. The only problem that prevents such a love to continue is the fact the future is calling for the lost Scarlett O'Hara to return, and the time for her to return is coming near…**

"Mother please, I don't have time for this. Can't we talk later when I get home?"

"Oh no. We're going to talk about this right now, young lady. Tonight you are going to that party." Mother answered through the phone.

Mammy waited impatiently for the conversation to end, she's been holding my phone in speaker from the pass fifteen minutes.

I've been trying my hardest to hold the back-breaking position of "downward facing dog". But with much struggle, I finally fell on my knees breathlessly. Resting for a few short seconds, then in a quick move, I sat upright and snatched the phone from Mammy's large hand. I angrily lifted the phone closer to my lips and shouted.

"Listen mother! I am sick and tired of you talking about that damn party! I said I'm not going. And if I'm not going, then no one is going. It may be my birthday, but I'm in no mood of meeting random people I hardly know in our house..For once, can't you give me the freedom for me to do anything as I please? I'm exhausted."

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara."

Oh here we go again...

"The O'Hara family never cancel a party, _any_ party. Now, Sullen and I have been planning this party for three weeks. It is a horrible thing for you to give such little appreciation to our effort."

"Well, I never asked you or Sully to do that. And as matter of fact, I made it very clear that I was going to spend my birthday at home. With no presents. No birthday cakes – I got a movie to audition for in three days, gotta go easy on the calories. And most certainly no parties. And look what I got on my birthday? A damn party that I'm not even least interested in to attend to."

"Honestly, Scarlett, I don't understand what you have against parties. If you look at the bright side, going to parties is fun, a lot of fun."

"Fun? Oh please, mother. The best party I ever been to was my first birthday party, I was a clueless fool at that time, I stuffed my face with cake and slapped almost everyone who carried me to take a picture. This next birthday is so going to look beautiful on my wall of shame. Now if all you have left to say is to convince me to get my ass to that party, then I'm done, alright? Goodbye, mother."

Once my hand almost slammed my phone shut, my mother spoke again.

"Hold it, young lady. I'm not finished yet. I bet that once you hear this you'll be hitting the showers right now and drive straight to a salon."

"Try me." I challenged.

"Well, you know very well that I carefully called many of your friends and some sponsors for you career. But just this morning I met up with Ashley in a nearby café. We didn't talk for long, only for a brief moment. But by the time I was going to leave, he stopped me and told me to bid you a very good happy birthday. After hearing that I invited him to the party, and luckily, since he's not busy tonight, he said he's looking forward to come. Isn't that wonderful?"

The sound of that beautiful name makes the pit of my stomach hurt, and this time I'm pretty sure it's not gas.

"Uh..Uh, well, alright then. I guess a party won't hurt."

I hate it when mother sometimes wins in our little battles. But I don't mind it too much today, I'm going to see Ashley tonight. Oh boy! I better dress up real good. He hasn't seen me for six months ever since he left for New Orleans. Oh thank you California for being so humid! Without this state, I would have ended up in Switzerland just as my mother planned when we were broke to stay in our summer house. Ugh. I don't think anyone, even myself, could imagine me being pale. Eww, that's just horrible. A slight tan color is my skin's best friend.

"I thought so you'll change your mind. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. And don't forget, the party starts at eight. Porky will escort you himself. Alright?"

"Okay. Now can I feel free to hang up?"

"You mean_ may I_? But since it's your birthday today, I'm letting it go. Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you and happy birthday."

"Hate you, mother. Ba-byeee..."

I finally slammed the phone shut and tossed it back to Mammy. She caught it with one hand. With her other large hand resting on her hip, she watched me in no surprise to see me rolling my yoga mat.

"Shall I call the salon for yo appointment?"

"You know me too well, Mammy."

"I raise you since you lit'le girl. You too easy for me to read."

"Make the appointment a half an hour early. It won't take me long to take a shower. Besides I'm going to need a miracle to get this mop on my head to transform into a perfect hairdo, any hairdo that can beat Audrey Hepburn."

* * *

Reporters and cameramen all gathered around outside of the gates that protected my house. It took a good twenty minutes for Porky to drive through the gates while over ten body guards backed the hungry press away. The windows of the household are brightening with welcoming lights, and the entrance of the door is fashionably welcoming with a Hollywood style red carpet.

When it comes to events like this I always follow the "Scarlett Three Step Rule". Rule#1 rub some extra deodorant, when a guy sweats it's sexy, if a girl sweats its just a pure embarrassment and simply nasty. Rule#2 check if any holes are on your stocking, if there is one, take it off, showing bare legs is what the press wants and most certainly what some of the guests wants – yes, I'm talking to you boys, well..mostly to Ashley, hehehe. Lastly, Rule#3 by the time you reach the door, turn around, pose for the camera and don't forget to slid your coat – if you're wearing a coat – to show a little of your bare shoulders for the camera, then walk inside. Tonight I have on a fox fur, fake, unfortunately, it's bad publicity for me to wear real fur since I participated charity work for the animal shelter about three months ago. It's at least soft, and goes perfectly with my black dress, silky smooth – not attracted to dust, thank God, a deep cut in the back that exposes my bare back down to my waistline, the bodice cut deep and curved in an arched heart-form, and lastly, a deep thigh length cut on the skirt that frees my left stocking free leg quite nicely to show off my black pumps.

As for jewelries, my neck carries a heavy jeweled necklace with large black and white diamonds – a gift my father gave me the day I bought back our house, and heavy earrings that matched the necklace. Frankly, I have a bad history with jewelries. With earrings they get tangled with my hair that ruins the pictures I take, and also a complete embarrassment when I attend fashion related events when such accidents happen. As for necklaces, they result to the same embarrassment, but the worst history I ever had with those beautiful looking necklaces would have to be when I went to a job interview, exhausted from a last night party, but was able to cover my puffed up face, but I had a pearl necklace on me with a 1.99 price tag on it. I didn't get the job because the producer was gay and a fashion critic. Thinking back at that time, I can't help but laugh now because I remember the short five minutes I was there in that interview, that producer had a magazine on his hand, the front cover was me advertising real pearl necklaces for the jewelry company called Zane. That sure was a bummer, though, it offered a decent salary.

Porky finally stopped the car. This is it. Here we go. Porky opened the car and walked around it. By the time I saw him through the dark window, I straightened my fox fur and my skirt real quick. Then he opened the door, and I got out of the car.

Just as it is written in my Rule#3, I took delicate, seductive steps across that gorgeous red carpet, and turned around to pose with my million dollar smile, my shoulders slightly exposed. Then, as the flashes of cameras and voices of reporters increased madly, I covered my shoulders with my fox fur and entered the house.

When I entered, the guests stopped what they were doing and greeted me a friendly happy birthday. By the time I greeted over ten of the guests in less than a few short seconds, mother found me. She locked arms with me and led me to the next room where most of the guests are.

She placed me in the center of the room as if I'm sort of bull ready to be betted on for bunch of drunk gambler. Then with a snap of a finger, our butler, Joe, who stood right beside her, placed a bell on her open hand. She forced a smile on her red painted lips, and rang the bell.

"Attention, everyone! Attention!"

All the guests quieted down and turned to our direction. Mother handed the bell back to Joe and placed her free hand on my upper arm.

"Our birthday girl has finally arrived. I just wanted to announce that dinner will be served soon. But in the mean time, I hope you all enjoy yourself. I can't tell you how much I appreciate for all of you to come on Scarlett's behalf..Huh. She has been working really hard for the family. After all the movies and workout she's been going through, she certainly deserves a little fun. Although her audition in her next movie is coming up soon, I hope she has enough fun with you all before returning back to work. Enjoy."

Mother has always been controlling about everything. Most mothers I see on TV always say those cliché lines like "honey, just be yourself" or "sweetheart, all you need to do is follow your heart, whatever you choose I'll accept that". As familiar and cheesy as all those lines may be, I wish nothing more for my mother to have a little effect like those lying mothers in all those movies and shows. Because the word control freak and perfectionist are not the only vocabulary that describes her, there are far more horrid words that describe this woman's character...

* * *

No sign of Ashley anywhere. Oh where is he? It took me nearly three hours to get ready. What's the point of me going through all that trouble if he's not even coming? Oh darn mother, she better hope to God that Ashley will come or else I'm going to kill her right in the spot, regardless of the hundreds of witnesses standing around here.

A waiter passed by with a silver tray on his hand that carried a few breadstick glasses filled with champagne. Right before he walked away, I snatched two glasses and gulped each one in great speed. Sure alcohol has too much calories, but hey, I'm in a middle of a hormonal panic attack, I'm going to need to drink anything that sizzles my throat to calm myself down.

Sullen, who stood in the company of a few of the guests, excused herself and charged straight toward me. She forced herself a smile, and caught me by the arm, taking my half filled glass.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"Go a little easy on the booze. Okay? This is like what, your fifth one?"

"Psh. Not fifth. More like seventh."

Sullen shook her head, giving me that same disappointed look that mother gives me. Honestly, Sullen is a pretty girl, but she got too much of mother's genetic traits, traits labeled as "TRAPPED NIGHTMARE". I miss teasing her when she was normal, _not_ like mother. I guess being rich again really affected her badly to become this first-class lady.

"Scarlett, this is your party. Enjoy yourself. Don't drink yourself away, now? Your face will get puffed up, and in three days time you'll never get the part you've been practicing from the pass month."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much, Sully."

"Alright. Now I'm use to seeing you behave this way. But since today it's your birthday, I have to guess that you're not acting like this just to be yourself, there's a secret reason you're not telling me. Now, let me guess. Hmm...Alright, you either came here to kill some time for the evening. Or you only came for someone. Someone particularly know as Ashley Wikes, am I correct?"

I mockingly tapped my empty breadstick glass with my finger. "Ding, ding, ding. Correct. Why would I wear such a flashy outfit for my birthday party, huh?"

Sullen took me by the arm and backed me away to the far side of the wall. After taking a few short glances over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone is nearby, she turned her attention back to me.

"Be careful what you say, Scarlett. You know very well that Ashley is in a relationship right now. If anyone in this house hears what you say about him, then it'll most certainly stain your career, the press is still outside who can publish any stories about you overnight...And to be quite honest, Scarlett, Melanie is a very good match for the guy. Why won't you let him go already? I mean how long has it been since this little crush of yours lasted? When you were seventeen?"

"It is not a crush. It's _love_, Sully..And it was when I was sixteen, okay?"

"Sixteen, seventeen. Tomato, tomata. There both the same thing; your hormones were just acting up for needs. Now you're twenty-eight for crying out loud, let him go already."

"Like hell I will."

"Scarlett..."

More guests entered the room, and before I continued our little conversation, I spotted Ashley entering the room. I almost curved a smile right before his perfect innocent Melanie stood beside him. As simple as her dress looks, she..she's glowing a lot more than me. And how sad is it that the dress she's wearing was a last year's samples in a runaway, and wears no jewelry yet she still looks so..so good – ugh just saying that leaves a foul taste in my mouth.

Let's get this party started.

Sullen didn't catch their presence on time. I walked away in quick haste before she continued to speak. With my smile forced on my lips, I spread my arms out in a welcoming manner that forced my fur coat slipped down from one of my shoulders.

"Hello, I'm so glad you both made it."

Melanie first gave me a hug and then Ashley – his I enjoyed best. Once I released him, his manly arm returned back around Melanie's shoulders that gives me nothing more but to feel bitterness and..Okay, the hell with it, jealously. Yes I admit I'm jealous. Well, what kind of girl won't be if her man is with another girl who turns out to be so..so _perfect._

Ashley handed me a wrapped box with a bow on top of it. "Happy birthday, Scarlett."

I took it, feeling more pleased now to receive something from my man. I thanked him without looking at the glowing Melanie beside him. I untied the ribbon by one pull and ripped the wrapping paper, crumbling them up, and opened the lid to see what's inside. Inside is a folded black sweater with Bruce Lee on it with his fists tightened in a punching position, and his name printed in large red fonts. And on top of it is a black coffee mug printed "Be water, my friend" in white fonts with his signature in red below it, and the other side of the mug designed with Bruce Lee's face. Oh Ashley, six months are not long enough for you. After all that time you still remember my favorite idol.

"Ashley, you shouldn't have."

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Oh my God, this is just perfect. Thank you."

"Buying the mug was Melanie's idea."

I gritted my teeth, turning my gaze to Melanie. "Thank you, Melanie. It was so thoughtful of you. Really."

Melanie smiled that angelic smile that literally almost brightened the room. "You're welcome, Scarlett. In fact, I also would like to apologize for coming so late. We were in the middle of traffic, you see."

"Oh? Where were you guys?"

Melanie opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly excitingly hesitated. She lifted her head up to Ashley's eyes and asked.

"I think we should tell her another time. She deserves to be the attention of this room, not to us."

"She's a friend, Melly. We can tell her."

"What is this about?" I asked.

Both Ashley and Melanie turned their heads to me, closing each other in a warmly manner.

"Scarlett, we just came back from the jewelry store. You see, Melly and I are engaged."

"Engag – "

Clapping and singing started in the room. I left my eyes just briefly behind Ashley's shoulder to see what's going on before returning my gaze hauntingly at the couple. Joe pulled a small rolling table that carried my birthday cake with lightened candles. Mother is beside him singing along.

_ "For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow_

_ For she's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us_

_ And so say all of us, and so say all of us_

_ For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow_

_ For she's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us!"_

Clapping grew louder as the song ended. Mother clasped her hands together, smiling.

"Blow the candles, dear." She insisted.

My throat is closing up, and my eyes are somewhat looking foggy. This is just too much to know all in one night..How could..How could he be engaged? It's only been a year. What's with this engagement? Just why?!

I backed away uneasily that made Melly concerned. She stepped forward, allowing Ashley's arm to drop from her shoulders. She gently touched my shoulder, examining my now pale completion.

"Scarlett, you don't look so well. Are you alright?"

I looked at her in confusion and appalled. This room is too suffocating for me to breathe. I need air. I need to be in my room. I need..Oh God, I need _her _to get out of this house right now before I explode.

"I'm fine..I just..I think I just need a glass of water."

My eyes blinked a couple times, more than I need to. But once I turned my gaze only at Ashley, the blurriness returned to my vision. And, my body feeling completely numb, I sense my body sinking and falling straight in the ground. Blurry images of the guests are all I can see. Until I blinked my eyes again, there is nothing but black.

* * *

_Three days later..._

* * *

Mother's endless knocking burst at my door. And worst of all, her yelling started too.

"Scarlett! Come out this very instant! You can't trap yourself in there forever!"

In my little island (a.k.a. my bed), I remained under the covers, my back against the wall with three different pillows. On both sides of my bed are covered with food and crumbled up wrappers. My right side are three different take-outs from Chinese resturant, a whole long French bread, a half filled cereal bowl filled with pasta, and a bottle hot sauce now close to be empty. On my left side are a whole box of Hostess Ho Hos cakes, a few twinkies, a whole box of Krispy Kreme donuts, a can of whip cream, and a pack of salty pistachio nuts, over fifty empty shells next to the side.

I took a handful of pistachio nuts, peeling the shells blindly while my eyes looked straight ahead at the television in front of me.

I'm on my sixteenth film that I was part of about seven years ago. If I trained for another three weeks I could have won the Young Hollywood Award. In this movie I play a young teenage girl who's searching for the man who murdered her family and soon discovers the man was her own boyfriend.

With my fingertips tasting salty and a bit scarred, I popped the pistachio nut to my mouth and tossed the shells at the television screen. There I am wearing the most skimpiest outfit I ever seen – unfortunately, I didn't complain at that time – and kicking ass with those three men. I always hated watching the films that I was part of, because it's awkward to watch something that I worked on, and something that I watched so many times. But now I understand that the main reason why is that because somewhere part of me I knew it looked too fake. In this movie, its so obvious that there's actually a rope tied around me, lifting me up as I'm kicking and doing those crazy moves...At the time, the director always praised my work, it never occurred to me that those compliments were easily said due to the horribly exposing outfit I was wearing.

The door pounded again, and this time it opened. That traitor Joe walked in before mother did. When mother saw the sight of my island, she honestly almost attacked me as if I'm her prey. She stepped forward to the bed, but fortunately keept a little distance to stay away from the massive insanity.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara. You get off this bed right now this instant."

"Go away, mother. I need some alone time."

"You had your alone time, young lady. Now get off that bed and take a cold shower. I'm going to call an agent to settle a meeting."

"No. I'm staying here."

I sunk underneath the bed sheets, still removing shell pieces of my pistachios. Just as expected, mother grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it down to the floor.

"Scarlett, this is ridiculous! Get off this bed right now and get ready! You understand?"

"I understand perfectly, mother. But I'm still not going."

"Why won't you listen to me, young lady? I raised you to respect yourself, but also to your elders. Have you forgotten that one important lesson, dear? Huh?!"

My eyes looked away from her and lifted its way up to the dullness of the ceiling. I tossed the pistachios to the side carelessly, and reached for the remote control. Mother snatched it away from me, however, and turned my television off.

"Now. Get up. Tv time is over. And carbo-loading is certainly over too. You're going on a detox diet starting today, do you understand?"

"Mother..Just stop. You and I both know that this is the fifth movie that I've been rejected to. Traveling elsewhere is not going to take care of my career...Nobody wants me mom because I'm not that Scarlett O'Hara anymore. I'm getting older. That's why companies choose young pretty girls like Janie Ian, for crying out loud that girl is twenty one and spent her entire life training in martial arts since she was five."

"You are not old. You are still young and most certainly still have the body to be carded in a club, darling. You still have your youth. It's nonsense for you to consider that your age is the issue."

"But it is, mother, it is, you're just denying it..Critics are judging my skills more on camera other than the way I look. When I started my career at the age of sixteen, the camera loved me. Now look where we are, twelve years later the camera is now shooting fireballs at me...I think I'm done for with the acting career. I'm really done."

"Don't you dare say that. It's not over."

"It is, mother. I'm old, and my martial skills are just growing sloppy. Those two parts of me are being rejected to over three companies we went to from the pass year..Sure, men like Jason Statham and Arnold Schwarzenegger are a big hit on Hollywood, and age and skills aren't a issue for them. But I'm not neither one of those men, or most certainly like Bruce Lee. I'm just..I'm just a star running out of time."

"Are you telling me you're retiring? Darling, you still have the capacity to make this career last for another twelve years. Why are you giving up so soon?"

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it. "I just God damn told you why! Ugh!"

* * *

_1 day ago..._

* * *

"_What?" I gasped._

_Lawrence, pressing his folded hands to his chin, sighed again with that feeling oF annoyance that's so visible for anyone to catch._

"_I'm sorry, Scarlett. I know that I should have told you sooner, but I've been very caught up on the film, I just never had the chance to tell you this sooner. I'm sorry."_

"_Wait, hang on a minute. Lawrence, you promised me an audition. I clearly told you in person how confident I was that I can totally impress you, and what I'm capable of. But now you're tell me you gave the role to another girl? Auditions haven't even started yet."_

"_The producer personally asked Janice to take the role, she was thrilled when he told her and she accepted. She's very good and we've already started filming up to scene three."_

"_You have got to be kidding me. This is..Huh. This is definitely a big disappointment for me. I mean, I was really looking forward to take the role as Anne. An orphan who survives by being part of a dangerous gang is what I am born to play. I even had extra training and even bought a custom made – "_

_Lawrence shook his head, silencing me immediately as he sat back on his seat. "It's over, Scarlett. Everything is done. Janice is playing Anne, that's final and nothing is going to change that...I get that you're mad of not knowing this any sooner; believe me, other actresses who I contacted reacted just the same way as you did. But since everything is settled, please stop pushing your way to get what you can't have. Alright?"_

_There's no use of fighting with him. It'll only result to me looking bad. Huh. I guess, I lost the battle on this film..Geez, it hurts to feel this rejection. This may be the fifth film I've failed to be part of, but this film is what really hit me unlike the other films I tried to audition for, its disappointing to see some other girl take my place._

"_Yes. I'm sorry, Lawrence. I didn't mean to push you that hard."_

"_I understand."_

"..._Well, I think I should go then. I'm sorry again, and also for barging you in all so suddenly in your office. Your crew must be in need for you."_

"_Yes, they probably are..Goodbye, Scarlett."_

"_Goodbye, Lawrence. Good luck with the film, I'm sure it'll be a big hit."_

_I grabbed my bag that's resting on my side, and pulled myself up to stand. Giving him a small simper, I turn to head to the door._

"_Is that really it, Scarlett? Goodbye?"_

_My feet froze to the ground, I turn my body again to face the man. I frown at this._

"_What do you mean, Lawrence? Isn't a simple goodbye enough for two people to depart in separate ways?"_

"_That's not what I mean, Scarlett..Come on, you can't fool with me. I'm no softie and certainly not an idiot either. I know how you role when it comes to picking movies you can get into. People and including the almighty Hollywood may be impressed of how successful you are in from the beginning of such a young age, and how you got accepted into almost every film you auditioned for. But the one thing they don't know is your dark secret that makes those two wonderful things possible."_

_The expression on his face no longer looks tired or sweet. It's now a great look of hate, his eyebrows knitted together to sharpen the coldness of his pale blue eyes, and his lips open in a slight gap to show his slightly yellow teeth. He kicked the heel of his feet on the inside of the desk that force his chair to slide open. The bitter feeling of anger is now drained out of me, all I can feel is fear._

_He came closer and closer to me until he's just a few inches away from me. I dug my hand in my bag, digging deeply through clusters of crumbled up receipts and business cards until I can feel the figure of my cell phone._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know very well what I'm talking about. I know how you bribe money to get all those roles you've been in so far. First time was your own effort. But ever since you brought more bacon to the table, you chose to use money to buy your fame, not earn it."_

"_You think I bribe money to get into movies?"_

"_Don't play innocent with me, Scarlett. You may have scared the crap out of all those people you worked with, but your money can't rule over me."_

"_Listen, Lawrence I think your completely misunderstanding this. I never bribed on anyone in my entire life. Honest."_

"_Shut up! Just get out of that little box, Scarlett. It's exhausting to hear you say that everything you've done so far is by effort. Because really it isn't. Your whole idea of using money as your power is only the beginning of how you're such a weak actress."_

"_As in what then? What else am I lacking?"_

"_Well for starters, you're too sloppy. Your acting is agreeably good, but your fighting skills and poses are not as good as it seems. I get you're in denial by that though. You received high praise when you started in your teen years. But what you don't know is that Hollywood only keeps young teens like yourself alive by the time you're old enough to realize what you're doing is just bullshit, and it can no longer keep bringing the checks in the bank."_

"_Lawrence."_

"_I'm not finished yet. Just shut up and listen..The main reason why the producer wanted Janice is because she's a lot younger. If you haven't noticed Scarlett, you're growing too old and performing physical stunts on camera shows that age years. I don't believe in using Photoshop. Keeping everything raw is what I believe in. So if I disagreed with the producer, I would have been stuck with you. And I can't work with trying to portray a troubled young teenager with a woman in her mid twenties."_

"_How dare you say that."_

"_How dare I? Wrong. How dare you! You selfish bitch!"_

"_I can't believe you're actually – "_

_He cut me off before I can say anything else. "It hurts doesn't it? It's been so long since you've been talked back at a director. Huh? Oh sure people like Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jason Statham and the rest of all those fantastic stuntmen have nothing to worry about their careers. But for you, Scarlett, you don't have half the skills as they do. They **work** their ways to help their careers and their very own names to be noticed. As for you, you just fucking used your magical checkbook. Whatever you, you spoiled brat, want, you always get because your account seems to never grow empty."_

_He took me by the shoulders and took steps forward, backing me to the door. By the time my back hit the front of the door, his eyes still focused on mine, he took the doorknob and rotated it clockwise._

"_How about you run along now and think about your life all over again? Think carefully now. Because it's full of shit you covered that's it's going to hurt so badly for you to dig all that up again."_

_The door swung open, this time I don't need the force of his hands to back me out, I let myself out. With a last cold look at me, he slammed the door shut with his white knuckled fist._


	2. Chapter 2

Mother achieved her mission by getting me out of bed. She literally threatened to call Ashley up here while I still look like I just came out from the dead. While she locked herself in her room to make some phone calls to my agent, I slipped on my robe and went downstairs. Sullen, sitting on the chairs by the dining table, saw me and pulled out a chair for me.

"At last, you're up."

With my morning slippers squeaking against the hard floor, I forced my way to the chair and slumped straight down on it. Sullen grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and poured me a glass. Just the sight of that stuff makes me sick. I think I had enough of sugar for one day.

"No thanks, Sully. I feel too sick to eat or drink anything for the day."

"It was your fault to eat all that junk in your room. What were you thinking, Scarlett? I mean, I get the whole commotion is overwhelming, but fattening yourself up won't make things any better."

"What can I say? I just lost the temptation to stick eating healthy..It's not easy being fed like a bunny for the rest of your life. Honestly I don't even remember eating a single Hostess Ho Hos anymore. I mean when was that? When I was six, seven years old?"

"Okay for one thing, Hostess Ho Hos are not good for you. And a second thing, why aren't you upstairs taking a shower? Mother is calling your agent to schedule a meeting."

"What's the use of a meeting? I'm not going. I'm staying right here."

"Scarlett."

There she goes again. Playing the "other mother". What in the hell happened to this girl? What happened to that young girl who I can easily torture? According to our earlier life, I don't recall her attacking me back.

I flung my hands in the air that made her feel a bit taken back. I don't even care anymore.

"Just stop, Sully! Stop it! I'm tired of you just being..Ugh! Just being like mother! Honestly, what has gone into _you_ by the way? I feel like one minute when I receive a lecture with mother, you come to me and lecture me back. What's going on? Did mother force you to go to this charm school or something?"

The look of astonishment immediately melted away from her expression and changed to a look of an unexpected thrill with..What? With a smile?

She suddenly took my hand with both hands, and her eyes looked straight at mine. I can see each one pooling with tears.

"Sully, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Scarlett, I was planning to tell you this next week, but I can't wait anymore...Huh. Scarlett, you wouldn't believe this once I tell you though."

"Well, tell me, Sully. Because to be quite frank, your reaction is concerning me."

"Scarlett, I..Huh. Dear sister, I'm engaged. Engaged, I tell ya! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Hearing her call me "dear sister" for the first time makes me want to think this is just some kind of dream, or a crazy imagination. But now getting to the part that she's engaged replaces my notion to think this is a nightmare instead. First it's Ashley and Melly getting ready to be hitched. But now my sister is engaged too. Careen recently got married not too long ago, now she lives with her artistic – sort of gay, no offense to him – in Greece. Then my brothers were next, all three of them went to the army in different times. Now Sully is ready to leave me?

As much as I get that the two of us don't really show much affection to one another – like sweet "lovey dovy" moments; braiding each other's hair, doing each other's nails, or talking about boys – and instead fight and prefer competing one another in almost everything, I consider her as my companion, my friend who keeps me company, and assures me when I'm lonely. Besides I'm not always working, my home is my shelter where I always end up in by the time I'm done filming. Mother is the last person in the world who I want to be with, or even talk to for at least two minutes. Father is by far my favorite parent, however, he occupies himself by going out constantly – going golfing with his pals, getting a drink and smoke a few cigars, go for long drives to anywhere he feels likes going, and also shop for cars that he randomly buys to put it in his collection – his secret layer of all the cars he keeps is the garage (a.k.a. MY GARAGE, it was planned to be my little gym, but no daddy just had to take it for himself, so much for getting some credit to be the money maker in this family).

Oh but Sully just has to get married now. I mean really now...Huh. How much worse is this day getting to? First my career is in stake. Now my sister is getting married to a guy she's only been with for four months. And on top of that, that man is so old, his age shows to the grayness of his beard, but the positive side is planted somewhere, he's from New Orleans at least.

"That's..That's uh..That's great. Really great." I lied, with my teeth gritted together.

"Oh I'm so glad you feel that way..Huh. You have no idea how long I waited to get that off my chest. Anyway, I've been thinking about going shopping for some gifts for Frank's family. I know it's too early, but I want to be prepared before that day arrives."

"When exactly did he propose to you anyway?"

"About a week ago. Now don't get mad, I didn't want to tell you right away because you were caught up with everything, I didn't want to ruin anything by your effort. I even had mother to keep her lips sealed about this."

"Oh I'm not mad, Sully. I'm just..I'm just overwhelmed by this. I..Huh, oh my goodness. You're really getting married..You really are..."

The tears fell down her cheeks as her face glowed with such happiness I never seen her react in such a way. It's the same glow I seen when I saw Melly at my birthday party, oh how disgustingly cheerful she looked when she walked in the room with Ashley on her arm..And how mad I was when all I can think of is cross out Melly's face, in my imagination, and put my face on it instead.

"...So, um did you and Frank pick the date yet?"

"It's too early for that. But I did tell Frank I would love to get married in the middle of summer, you know the time when it's warm and sunny. And we can go to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"Hawaii? Sounds..Sounds exotic."

Everything I'm saying is too obvious they're lies. But thankfully, Sullen is too exhilarated with being engaged that she doesn't seem to catch the hint that I'm not a bit happy of her legally changing her name to Hamilton. I doubt mother and father doesn't have a clue about this. They probably only accepted the marriage because Frank is quite wealthy with the numerous stores he owns back in New Orleans, despite his age, my parents approved by a man's success to marry one of their daughters, whether he's aged and unhandsome, or young and beautiful.

The sounds of footsteps started on the hard floor. Mother walked in with her devilish high heels on. "Well, it looks like your agent is busy today. But she did say that she has some time tomorrow at ten. Are you okay with that?"

"I never agreed to go to this little meeting, mother. But since you're not giving me a choice, and my career is clearly in flames, I'll go, only to stop all your nagging."

Sullen gasped, and slightly tugged my arm forward with the hand she's been holding onto all this time.

"That's wonderful. You can come with me to go shopping."

"Uh..Um, okay. Why not? Let me just take a shower that mother has been urging me to do for the pass three hours...Just give me ten minutes. I'll be done by then."

With my hand pressed to the table, I pulled myself up to stand, but mother's hand suddenly touched my shoulders and pushed me down.

"Not so fast, young lady. Make sure you pack your gym clothes. I hired a new personal trainer to help you get back in shape."

"A new personal trainer? What happened to Wanda? She worked for me for nearly six years, mom, and I loved her."

"Hannah Weasel is a celebrity fitness trainer. Almost all actors like yourself train with her. She's known to do miracles, darling. I'm highly positive that she can succeed to make another miraculous success on you."

"Hmgh. Weasel. Hey, if she was British she could be one of the characters on Harry Potter. I'm sure readers will get a big kick out of that, even J. K. Rowling herself."

~ Sullen looked through the looking glass of a store, examining which bag displayed is best for her soon-to-be-in-laws. I personally love weddings; it's the only event I can attend to where I can have easy attention from available single men. But I strongly know that Sully's wedding is going to be my least favorite of all. I'm not looking forward to accept the Hamiltons as part of our family, especially that kind, yet slightly a bit creepy Frank as my brother-in-law.

"Scarlett, what do you think?"

"I think they're all wonderful, Sully..Just wonderful."

Now she pondered the idea of either buying one of those handbags, or buying some shoes. Since I'm not doing anything much to help, I took at least three steps away from her and distracted myself by looking around at some of the stores.

I never realized how much I shunned myself from the outside life. Ever since I became part of Hollywood, I only have been taught what to do and what to wear on camera, and to some other actors and directors who are unfamiliar to me. My reward after doing a long day of work is going home. Going anywhere else, however, was and still is out of the question. I guess now since my career is in jeopardy, I'm allowed to do some things I missed. Shopping is majorly one of them. Mother and some of her assistants have been shopping for my clothes for years.

"Everything is the same..Shoes. Sports section. Lingerie. And ba – Wait. What's that?"

A baby store by the restroom caught my eye. Through the front glass of the store is Melly going through a few baby outfits next to a salesperson. She's smiling and again glowing just like the last time I saw her. She picked up a small green hat and said something to the salesperson that's inaudible. The salesperson took it and along with other clothes that I'm inferring are what Melly chose herself.

What in the world is she doing with all that? Is one of her cousins expecting a child? That's odd. I don't recall Ashley ever telling me that. He and Melly always attend to anyone's birthday or other celebrations together. Hmm. Maybe it's on Ashley's side of the family. It could be one of his cousins. Or maybe one of Melly's.. Or...Or..Oh God, wait. Melly, glowing that night and now shopping for baby clothes..And getting engaged. She's..She can't possibly be...

I marched toward the baby store, it took a minute for Sullen to realize I was gone. I burst inside, opening the door with a good kick of my foot. Almost all the women inside turn their attention to me, yet I ignore them, my only focus is a happy Melly now standing by the cashier paying for the clothes she chose.

"Melly."

Melly took the bags off the counter and turned around to face me. Once she turned, her smile instantly disappeared.

"Scarlett. W-Well, isn't this a surprise? What brings you here?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing, Melly. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I..I just came here to buy some baby clothes, that's all."

"Oh. For whom, exactly? A distant cousin? An aunt? Or perhaps a friend?"

Out of all the people I know, Melly is not on my list who knows how to lie. She's too innocent to do anything like that, especially to me.

"...Huh. It's um..It's actually a surprise for Ashley."

Oh God, so its true. She is pregnant. So all this happened because of a baby, just this one baby. First the engagement, then the rock on that ring she wears, and now this baby that concludes her life with Ashley as happily ever after in New Orleans. I..I can't believe this. I really lost this battle. Ashley..Oh God! She can't take Ashley away from me! She just can't! He deserves to be with me, not her! No way in hell I'm going to let this go, regardless if there is a baby coming out soon or not!

"Melly, so you're really pregnant? How long–I mean, when did you find out?"

"About three weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Scarlett. You see, I wanted to keep this a secret so I can tell everyone else at the proper time. So far only Ashley and my family knows of my pregnancy. We planned to tell everyone else by the time a month or two pass. I'm sorry you found out like this, though, I do apologize."

"...I'm..I'm shocked, Melly. I really am. I never expected for things like this to happen like this so quickly for you and Ashley..Is..Is that why he proposed to you?"

"He proposed to be before I told him the news..When I told him, he was thrilled that I'm expecting our first child. You have no idea how relieved I was. Oh Scarlett, I feel that same relief again that now you know this. I really don't like keeping secrets, especially to you, dear Scarlett."

My lips mumbled out the repeating words "baby, little baby" over and over again. Melly, shortly distracted by quickly checking if everything is inside the bag, caught the odd way I'm behaving. In my eyes, all I can see is a horrifying image of a newborn babe in the arms of an exhausted Melly, beside her is a relieved looking Ashley, kissing her on her cheek. Just the very thought of it makes my skin crawl. That whole future is wrong. _I_ should be the one lying exhaustively in bed with a newborn infant in my arms while Ashley is beside me, kissing me so sweetly like he always does to Melly. Just why is fate so cruel to me. Why must Ashley be with Melly? What's wrong with me?

He made me feel that he loves me, so why is he so scared to come to me? A baby or not nothing and certainly no one either can force me to forget about him. I know that Ashley still loves me..He must think that he has to marry Melly now that she's with his child. Yes. Ashley is a gentleman; he isn't a kind of man who takes responsibility lightly.

But isn't it possible for him to let Melly go, and the baby..Isn't it? Or am I just..Or am I just crazy to hope for such a impossible wish?

Melly's hand touched my shoulder, the same way she did that night of my birthday party. The horrifying image disappeared into thin air, and reality returned to my vision.

"Scarlett? Scarlett, are you alright?"

"...Get your hands off me..I..I need to get the hell out of here."

"Scarlett, what's wrong?"

I back away from her, letting her hand fall from my shoulder. I back away further and further as she uneasily, looking confused, approach forward. I accidentally bump into few of the women near me, but the solid feeling of the door touch my back by the time I passed a long line of baby shoes. I open the door with my back and immediately turn my body around. Sullen saw me and came closer to me.

"Scarlett. There you are? Why did you go in there?"

I ignored her and started walking, and then running. Sullen called for my name, but I ran and ran until I reached to the exit of the mall.

Wake up, Scarlett..Wake up and look at the reality, you stupid girl.

Ashley is never going to leave Melly. That's just impossible. Such hope is like hoping for Jay Leno to forget about his retirement and continue with his talk show until the day he dies. Even using Jay Leno as an example right now is absurd, as much as hoping for Ashley to abandon the woman he claims to love so dearly.

As for my career..Ha! It's no career. I still don't know why Lawrence accused me of bribing others to get what I want. No one every accused me something like that. But either way, my career is truly falling apart. Lawrence is one of the most successful directors in Hollywood, he's even above Quentin Tarantino, which to me seems impossible because I prefer Quentin. If such a man like that meant what he said about me the day I met him about not casting me, then it's clear other directors will side with him. I only work for the best people in Hollywood, without them then my family will again be broke. I'm the only reason why the O'Hara mansion still stands in place. Now I'm just useless again. I don't know what else I can do to miraculously keep the family's wealth stable. But in the mean time, I think father should stop shopping for cars for awhile, and consider selling them for a decent price instead.

I ran straight across the parking lot, a few cars hit the breaks, making the harsh screeching noises from their wheels. I didn't bother to lift my hand as a signal of apology, I just ran. All the information I know of now is too much to deal with. First my career is gone, now the love of my life is being taken by another woman, a woman who is so different than me.

Oh why can't fate just leave my family's wealth at least if I'm to lose Ashley? Still having money on the table is reassuring, but not having that either is just deathly concerning.

My muscles are slightly aching, but all the training I've done – besides the stomachache still active from all the food I ate today – is worth it, because I can catch up without pausing to catch my breath. Sullen's car is parked all the way in the third row near the vertical angled blocks of cement with grown bushes and flowers grown behind them. I focused on that one car and took up speed to get to it as fast as possible.

I ran and made it closer to ten cars away from it. A sudden beeping noise started when I passed a lighted red Chevy. I turn my head to see what's going on for a brief moment, but in less than a second a hard pressure hit me on the side, pushing my body slightly up in the air. I gasp of how high I'm suddenly going, but I can no longer breathe as a hard trembling hit started in the back of my spine. My head fell lifelessly in a hard thump. The same experience back at my party birthday came back to me. The same blurriness returned to my vision, and just as I feared, blackness took its place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss? Miss?..Someone call an ambulance? Immediately!" A male voice started in my ears.

Over four hands touched my body, two on my shoulders, and the other two on my ankles. Then those four hands lifted me up until I can feel my body comfortably resting deeply on some kind of mattress. The four hands released themselves from each parts they held onto. Then some kind of thing, that I'm guessing is an ear, buried slightly deep on my chest, with two unfamiliar hands touching both my wrists.

I'm not sure if this is a woman or a man, but whoever it is, I want that person to stay away from me. I burst my eyelids to open, and I quickly sat upright. I looked around, but again my vision is unsteady yet slightly better before my body shut down. With both my hands, I cover each eye with them, taking a few deep breaths until my vision recovered. Another unfamiliar hand touched my shoulder. I dropped my hands and frightfully backed away, letting that hand slide off my shoulder.

"Where am I?..A-And who are you people?"

The people in front of me are two gentlemen. One is young dressed in a gray suit with a crooked pea green necktie, he appears to be around the age of thirty to thirty five. The man next to him is an older man in his late sixties or possibly seventies, his attire is a charcoal black suit with a green and red striped sweatshirt over his white dress shirt. He scratched his white beard, securing the black stethoscope that hung around his neck. The younger man approached me, with his hands slightly up in the air to assure me he's not going to touch me.

"Miss, calm down. We're only here to help. My grandfather here is an excellent doctor. You really have nothing to worry. So relax, if you will please."

"Oh..Well, thank you. Would you mind explaining to me of what happened to me?"

"My grandfather found you lying flat in the middle of the street. If it wasn't for him, a car would have drove by you."

"Your grandfather? Well, thank you, mister. It was very kind of you."

The old man gave me a slight nod. He breathed on the circular metal that's connected to the tube of the stethoscope, and polished it with his sleeve.

The young man sat on the side of the bed I'm sitting on, and pulled out something that looks my bag. I took it and quickly examined in each pocket to see if everything is there. Gym clothes still inside, and along with my Nike shoes. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Silver canteen, check. They're all here.

"Thank you. Thank you so much..."

"You sure you don't feel any pain?" The young man asked.

"A little on my back," I rubbed the lower end of my back, "I think its bruised."

"Well, with your permission, can you allow my grandfather to examine it?"

"I suppose. You see I have an appointment to attend to. And my mother will be disappointed if I miss it..Do I have to take my shirt off?"

"No, just slip it up slightly." The young man answered with a small blush burning his cheeks.

I turned around, lifting my shirt slightly as he said. The old man scooted the stool he's sitting on closer to where I am. I can feel the gentleness of his fingers on the skin of my back. A minute passed as the man checked to see if any sign of my bones are broken. Then he snapped his wrinkled fingers to signal me to turn around. I lowered my shirt down and faced the two gentlemen.

The old man wiggled his fingers, making some sort of signs with the use of his hands. The young man, responding to him for a moment, turned to me.

"My grandfather is mute, miss. So allow me to translate of what he thinks what's wrong with you. He said that there's luckily no broken bones. Due to your backpack, it protected your back from breaking, but there are a few bruises that you should care for. He recommends you to cure it the old fashion way; put a raw steak over it for a few days then it'll heal soon enough."

"That's good. Thank you, gentlemen...Well, then as awkward and quickly as this acquaintance may be, I'm afraid I must leave."

"Of course, but before you leave, I like to introduce myself. I'm Andrew, Andrew Ordeal. This is my grandfather, Albert Ordeal."

Funny, he doesn't know who I am..Huh. Honestly people forget you so quickly even if you retire for at least a year.

"I'm Scarlett, Scarlett O'Hara. I'm sure you heard of me before."

"Ha! Of course, from Gone with the Wind."

Wow. That's a first. The only people who points that out are from random old ladies I see in the middle of the street. But this is a first to hear it from a youngster like him, well, he's almost a youngster more like a young adult.

"Yes..Yes, that's right. Well, um. Thank you. And good day, Andrew. And to you too, Mr. Ordeal."

"Good day? You mean, good evening? It's seven in a half right now, miss."

"Seven in a half?! Oh my God, I missed my appointment then. Oh my family must be really worried about me by now. I better go."

I slipped both my arms in the twin straps of my backpack, and leaped off the bed. I waved goodbye at the gentlemen and burst out the door.

"Oh mother is so going to kill me. Oh God, even Sullen. Well, I hope I can still make it up for bo – What the hell?"

_What happened to California? This is..This is..._

A newspaper boy lifted his arm in the air, his hand clutched on a newspaper, a heavy bag hung on his shoulder filled with freshly printed newspapers.

"Paper! Paper! Get your evening paper!..Hauptmann justified at last! Hauptmann no more! Get your paper! Get your paper! This is last minute timing everyone! Paper! Get your paper!"

I lifted my arm, waving it in the air. "You there, boy! Come over here!"

He saw me and ran up to me. He opened out his hands for a tip. I dug my hand in my pocket and took out a few coins.

"How much, boy?"

"A dime, miss."

There's only three dimes and six pennies on my hands. They take too much space in my pocket. I poured every coin on his hand. He excitingly took it, giving me an odd bow then he gave me a newspaper and ran off excitingly.

I unfolded the newspaper, looking at the front page of it. Below the large imprinted headline is the written date. In italics it is written – oh God – April 4, 1936. _1936?!_

* * *

I wish I paid attention in history class that way I can understand the life in this time period. Everything is just different, the clothes, the stores, and even the streets. Almost half the people I see who are not wearing dresses and suits look half-starved miserable, but to those who are opposite passes by those who are in poverty easily, with their heads proudly held up high. I slipped my arms from both the straps of my backpack, and hugged it close to my chest in case anyone might steal my things from behind.

It's just getting darker the longer I walk in this crowded street. So far all I know is that I'm still in California – according to ten different people I asked to – and that this the year of 1936. That's it. Other than that I'm not so sure of. Everywhere I look is unfamiliar. And the people around here is too much to deal with, almost all of them looks at me in an odd way. I guess Americans today find it odd to see a girl wearing a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt with filthy converse shoes. Well, I'm usually prepared for a lot of things, but time traveling to a different era is something I was never prepared for, and I don't think I ever can.

* * *

A sudden steaming smell of mouthwatering food provided a trail for my manipulated nose to follow. It stopped to a diner. I'm really stuck with numerous questions right now. But perhaps, brain food can nourish my mind for me to focus better.

I entered the diner, and walked straight to the few open stools provided by the dining counter. Some of the customers looked at me, just the same way as the others did outside in the street. But I ignored them, tightening my arms around my precious backpack. A waitress from behind the counter came up to me with a pencil and a small notebook on both hands.

"What'll be, missy?"

I took a seat and picked up the menu that's placed in front of me, and scanned through it quickly. If mother was here she would casually order iceberg lettuce with a few other raw vegetables – not even generous to at least order a side of shredded cheddar cheese - but if it was me, I would simply order without even thinking, a double cheeseburger with extra pickles, and a large stack of fries on the side with a coke.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of large fri – I mean, potato chips. And can you add extra pickles."

The woman scribbled down my order. "Anything to drink, missy?"

"I'm kicking in for something sweet and refreshing. But since its cold, I'll have a cup of coffee please."

"Alright. Coming right up."

She stuffed the pencil in her thick bun, and headed into the slide in door. Once the door closed, it opened again and the waitress came right out with my order. She placed my plate down along with a fresh cup of coffee. She pulled out a coffee pitcher from underneath and poured its steaming contents into the cup.

"Would you like cream or sugar with that, missy?"

"Will you charge it?"

"Of course."

I have enough money to afford almost everything in this era. But I should spend it wisely by the time I find a job around here, well, if I _can_ find a job.

"No thank you, then."

"Suit yourself..That'll be $1.75, missy. Pay up first before you eat. My boss don't trust all customers around here."

I unzipped my bag and dug both my hands inside. To take some careful precautions, I slipped two one dollar bills out of my wallet. I carefully buried my wallet deep under my gym clothes and zipped my backpack. I placed my money on the table . But before the woman collected the money away, I gasped of how different the bills look like. They're modernized but look old and ancient. As she took a few steps toward the cash register to give me my change, I quickly looked through my backpack. Everything is still same. All mine.

That's odd. How come only my money changed?

The waitress handed a quarter and I slipped the coin in my pocket and started on my meal. The main technique that I use to help my starvation is to chew slowly in all the meals I eat. But chewing in such a slow pace is difficult for a woman who's been living on a vegan diet for twelve years. In less than ten minutes, I finished the plate clean with only leaving out the sliced sun-beam tomato and lettuce – tonight I'm not going to eat anything healthy, tomorrow, just maybe I might - and a few crumbs. I lifted my cup by its handle and took a few careful sips of my coffee.

There are only a few people left in the diner. But there appears to be many outside who grabs my attention. They all look hungry and apparently most of them are looking through at the transparent glass window of the diner.

I've seen hobos in the street before, and those who lived in poverty when I was in the Peace Corp for three months. But never in my life have I ever felt so guilty of eating just a simple burger and fries, while a bunch of others are outside, freezing their heads off, and doesn't even remember the very taste of grilled beef or fried potatoes.

A gentleman, seated a few seats away from me, called for the waitress. I examined the man by the corner of my eyes, resting both my elbows on the counter as my cup rested between both my palms. The man is dressed more like one of those New Yorkers in those black and white films; the beige suit with a crooked tie – maybe, he's a workaholic, a wrinkled chestnut hat and a raincoat draped around his shoulders. And for some strange reason, the man looks so much like..like Ashley. Huh. How funny is that? I suppose Ashley isn't exactly a one-of-a-kind man.

When the waitress approached him, he removed his wallet out of his breast pocket. "I would like thirty burgers to-go, and add extra beef patties for each of them."

The waitress scribbled down the order, not at all surprised by his tall order. She turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Perhaps that man came here often, why else would that woman not be a bit overwhelmed by such an order?

The man slipped a few wrinkled bills out of the pocket of his wallet, and then quickly stuffed the wallet back in the safety of his breast pocket.

I don't know why I'm so drawn to this man. But there's something about him that fascinates me...Handsome? Perhaps that is the word for my odd attraction to this total stranger.

The man's order finally arrived when the waitress returned with a large brown bag. The young gentleman left the payment on the counter, not bothering to ask for change, then with one hand holding the bottom of the bag, he twirled the spinning stool slightly till his body no longer faced in front of the counter. With disappointment, I watched the young man exit the diner.

However, he didn't disappear in sight; he wandered not too far from the diner. I eagerly turned my stool, watching his every move. Clearly this man is very generous. Those burgers were never for work or for his buddies, no, they're for the poor. Each beggar he saw, he gave them a burger with a smile, not even hesitating any fear of the possibility to be mugged by one of them.

"You need anything else, missy?" The waitress asked.

I almost jumped by the sound of her voice. She focused deeply on the counter, polishing a small area clean where my plate and coffee cup once were placed – I guess she cleared it away without me noticing.

"Uh..No, no thank you. I think I should get going."

"Alright..Have a good evening, girl."

"Wait," I turned the stool to face myself in front of the counter, "...May I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Who was that guy-gentleman, gentleman, I mean?"

"You mean Mr. Howard? Just a regular customer here. He always gets the evening special almost every night. The man is too busy to cook any damn meal, he aidn't got no wife to cook for him either."

"He's single?"

The waitress finally raised her eyes at me. She leaned against the counter with one of her forearms, her other free hand resting on her hip. "Now listen here, missy. Don't you think of any funny business with Mr. Howard, you hear? Mr. Howard is both a saint and a supporter with some cash in his pockets. But he aidn't don't need some crazy girl in his life."

"I would never, madam. I swear."

Who are you to say such thing to me, you old woman?!

"You don't have to swear to me about nothing, missy. I know girls like you, whether you clean or you a bit dirty, you gotta do what you gotta do to keep the money in the table."

Wait a minute. Does she think I'm some kind of hooker? Oh that miserable old goat – huh, there's no time arguing with her, she's not going to budge in to give me any information about this man.

"I understand your reasons..Good evening, madam."

"Whatever..."

* * *

~ With my backpack clutched tightly to my chest, I continued through the dark streets of the city with Mr. Howard a few feet away from me, the empty brown bag still held onto one of his I'm in a different time, if paparazzi catches me my reputation will be doomed.

It's amazing that there's another man who freakishly looks just like Ashley. How odd is that? And I thought he was truly a man who can only exist once in a lifetime, clearly I was wrong to believe such nonsense.

After about an hour of long walking, Ashley came to a stop by a dark alley, I speed walked to the opposite building and pressed my back against the wall to keep my dark shadow hidden. I peeked once I heard the sound of a door opening. Ashley is right in front of a door from that building, another man reached out for his shoulder and then as they both disappeared inside the door closed.

What is that place?

Now feeling assured to walk freely about, I walked toward the building. The building is plain and old, the brick walls reaching not to high as a skyscraper and has a rectangular form without a triangular angled roof. I walked to the other side and found the sign of the building that's hammered in the center of the upper side of the wall. It is written in painted words "A. Howard's Studio."

Howard? He must own this place then. I wonder what type studio this place is. Hmmm. Oh. But there's no time for guessing. I need to find a place to sleep first, by then, I'll return here.

I looked down at myself. My outfit is too modernized from my time period. Perhaps a day of shopping will do me good. Yes. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here. But I'm sure, like any impossible supernatural and miraculous occurrences, they all have its ends. I'll surely return back to 2014. For now, I have to try to adapt to things around here.

Huh. Wait..Let's see. Ah! Yes, I do remember one thing about this time period. Yes, that's right. Golden Age of Hollywood. How ironic, I end up back to Hollywood in a different time after being stained as a spoiled rich brat from the future. Perhaps this is a pretty good chance for me to start a fresh new, chances like this doesn't always happen to everyone. And impressing film-making companies might not be very difficult for me now. Oh wow, God, you just had to wait this long to give this opportunity.

Oh what a wonderful sleep I'll have once I find a hotel. No more of mother's lectures and Sully's. No more hours in the gym, busting my ass off to burn calories from tasteless foods I don't choose to eat. And most certainly, no more of America knowing me as the "New Lindsey Lohan", a.k.a. a desperate actress wanting her career back.


	4. Chapter 4

A girl like me with only three hundred dollars in her wallet in 1936 is the greatest luck anyone could ever have ask for. Last night when I finally found a hotel for me to check into, I excited the owner of the place to give me a suite after I showed him the money I had.

Right now, I'm waiting outside of A. Howard's Studio for about an hour. I managed to get a suitable outfit in a store after getting a light lunch in a drug store. I didn't like very much options they had in the store; I was tempted to buy something expensive yet I forced myself to only spent ten dollars for an entire outfit to save cash.

Who knows when I'll run out?

My outfit is simple but at least comfortable – gray wool slacks, a black blouse tucked in (the sleeveless ones were a lot cheaper), and a pair of old black T-Strap heeled shoes (actually stole these from a flea shop I passed by after heading to the studio). As for my hair, I just gave those curls a brush with my fingers. I'll buy a hairbrush if I ever settle for a job around here. But in the mean time, I'll stick with having my lipstick – the only cosmetic I bought – and nothing more.

Ashley is not coming out. The only other option I must do now is to go in there. I look quite suitable to pull off as some stranger looking for work, so no worries to explain my reasons to enter that place if anyone questions me. I rubbed my lips together to smooth the lipstick color, then after straightening my pants and blouse, I headed straight to the doorway of the studio.

When I entered, I walked ahead through the beige painted floor. The sound of voices from two people started. I followed the voice, the sound of my heels echoing throughout the large room. When I reached where the voices are coming from, I stopped once I saw a set of crew members standing behind an actress rehearsing some lines while being seated in a chair.

My guess is that the company is searching for an actress for a certain role. I scanned through the crew in silence and spotted Ashley sitting on the director's chair, focusing deeply on the actress with a copy of the script on his hand. When the actress finished with the last line, she lowered the script and took a breath, it tells me her audition is over.

But then a man appeared and went beside her. The actress stood up from her chair and the two stood face to face with no script on their hands.

He must be the leading actor.

The man is quite handsome with a slight tan glow on his cheek and a fine mustache nested above his upper mouth that gives a mind-catching twist to his looks. Comparing my observation with the slightly short actress and the actor, he is very tall and his sense of fashion of choosing to wear a simple suit tells me he "speaks Prada" – if my memory serves me correctly, the clothes he wears compares nothing to the one I saw on the cheap side of all the stores I stopped by to.

The man drove a hand through his hair, looking back at Ashley. Ashley placed his script down on his lap, closing his hands together. "Okay let's start the scene. Again, this is when Sarah meets Peter for the first time and they exchange a memorable moment. Now let's begin. Action."

The cameraman rolled the camera before the two actors started the scene.

_(Sarah and Peter looked deeply into each others' eyes)_

_Peter: You're a sly one, aren't you? Far different from all the girls back home._

_Sarah: Say whatever you want, stranger. You got your wish. You discovered at last who I am and where I come from. But sorry to disappoint you dearly that I'm not some random girl living in a cabin all alone doing her nails all day. You see, I see my future far different than that._

_Peter: There's no disappointment here. _

_Sarah: (inches her face closer to his) Then explain to me, Peter Warn. Why are two simple strangers gazing so closely like this? Is this possibly love in first sight?"_

_Peter: (smiles) I don't believe in fairytales. The only explanation I can think of to this is too disturbing for a woman to hear._

_Sarah: Oh, I'm not just a woman nor a lady, Mr. Warn. (steps back from him with her eyes still gazed at him) I'm simply just a mystery._

_Peter: (takes her arm) A mystery can't hide from the truth forever._

_Sarah: But it can. You'll see. (takes his hand and pull it off her arm) Goodnight, Mr. Warn. I trust you keep this meeting secret._

_Peter: Peter._

_Sarah: I don't intend to remember strangers by the time I greet them "goodbye". So long. (turns around and leaves)_

"Cut!" Ashley called out.

Besides most of my attention to this small scene, I caught Ashley's expression to this actress during these actors' small performance. It was no disappointment or a face people make to approve someone, instead it was simply a dull unreadable look. But for some reason, I can tell behind that mask he does not think the actress is cut out to play the character.

As everyone, now free to move around, raised the usual volume in the room, the actor walked toward Ashley. The two men discussed something that I cannot hear. But by the judge of their faces they simply are not proud of the actress's performance, and the actress herself knows that now when she caught a glimpse of them before taking a seat from an open chair to take a glass of water.

I looked down at my nails, feeling completely bored for a moment. Then lifted my head right back up to return my long focus at Ashley. But right then, another pairs of eyes looked straight at me, yet it is not Ashley. I held my breath and prepared myself to leave when someone approached me. But when I turned around, a voice forced me to stop.

"Wait. Come back here." A light masculine voice started.

I froze right then. "I'm sorry, I'm in the wrong department. Good day."

"I said come back here, miss."

I slowly did as he said. As I looked up at the man, I can tell he's a crewmember. He has red flaming hair with a filthy dress shirt tucked in his brown slacks. He crossed his arms across his chest, his red eyebrows furrowed together.

"Who are you?"

"Uh Ka-Scarlett. Scarlett."

"What are you doing here, miss? It is restricted for anyone to enter hear during this private audition."

"I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea."

"What brings you here, though?"

"I'm looking for a job," I looked behind him and saw Ashley come this way, "...Who's the director here?"

"There are no more jobs available, miss. Now please exit this building before I call for someone to escort you out."

Ashley finally came this way. With his reading glasses resting in the center of his shirt, he looked at me with his tired eyes, a smile curving his mouth until it reached his eyes.

I wonder what he's thinking?

"I'll take care of this, John," Ashley said to the red head man without even looking at him.

John just nodded and return back to the other crewmembers to assist them. Ashley extended his hand out to me and I took it, giving it a shake.

"I apologize about John. It's mandatory to take precautions around here. I'm Ashley Howards, the director."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Katie Scarlett O – I mean..Leigh. Leigh."

I have to take precautions too. Who knows when exactly I'll return back to where I came from.

"What brings you here, Miss Leigh?"

"I actually came here for a job. I recently got fired from a previous job I've been working since the age of sixteen. I just grew tired of it and gave it up. Acting is something I've been quite fond of, so I figured you might offer me any possible roles for your next film."

"I'm sorry, Miss Leigh. But I'm afraid there are no more roles left."

"Isn't there a small role I can take? I really don't care if you have to cut me off from the camera. I just really need some money. Please, Mr. Howard, you must help me."

"Well, the idea of providing you a small role won't be much trouble actually," he took his reading glasses and slipped them on, "Please some follow me."

"So you'll give me a job?"

"Most certainly. Please come this way."

He took me to a room that's near a large stack of towers of boxes. I entered the room once he opened it. The room appears to be a small office with a single window curtained to block the sun. Ashley went toward his desk and picked up a folder filled with papers. He removed a sheet out from it and handed it to me.

"The part that's available for you to take is a brief role in the middle of the film. You see after Peter, that's the leading actor's character, sees you, a random woman, sitting by the rocks near the beach with a short dress on. He comes up to you and warns you to be always present with a chaperon and then he points his finger back at a few of the gentlemen, who are keeping a wandering on you, to prove his point. Then Peter walks away, leaving you to straighten your dress and decide to leave."

"What's the whole story about, Mr. Howard?"

"The story is basically about a wealthy man, Peter Warn, who lives the wild life of hunting. He travels to a tropical destination with a married couple who has the occupation as archaeologists. Due to his appetite for adventure, the village they settled in is a wild background of two separate rivals of ethnic villagers. But while Peter explores about the forest, he meets a mysterious enemy whom the villagers have been trying to capture. The whole story becomes a turning point once he discovers the enemy is an American woman with the skills of a thief."

"Then they fall in love and consequences arises? How romantic."

Ashley snapped his fingers. "That's exactly what I want the audience to think."

"Is that actress out there going to take the lead, Mr. Howard?"

"Please call me Ashley. And I'm afraid I have no choice but to choose Miss Kendal. She doesn't fully fit the character that I'm looking for. But the crew and I are to leave here as soon as possible until about three weeks. So we have no more time to go through another audition."

"Oh. Leaving, huh? Am I to join as well?"

"Of course, you're an extra after all. Let me write down the schedule for the day of our leave."

He turned around and walked behind his desk. While he wrote down something on a piece of paper, I took that short moment to think things through.

Huh. A tropical destination? Where could that be?..Do I have enough money to afford a plane ticket? Oh there's no way plane rides are safe at this time of year.

Ashley placed his pen back down and returned back to me. He handed me the piece of paper. "Here it is. Now I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I must return back to my crew."

"Of course, thank you very much."

The two of us went out the door to leave. I slipped the piece of paper in my pocket and gave a slight smile to him.

"Goodbye, Miss Leigh."

"Scarlett, please. Good day, Ashley."

~ Upon arriving the hotel I'm staying in, I entered the building and headed to the elevator. As a door man opened the door for me, I stepped inside and he took me to the floor I'm staying in.

Oh, the paper.

I slipped my hand in my pocket and took out the piece of paper Ashley wrote for me. In strong pressed ink words it is written the location and the time. But the two words that I am most shocked at is where exactly I'm supposed to go to.

Anawhata, New Zealand? Oh God...

_**Don't know much about the history of New Zealand besides its beautiful residence. So I appreciate if you all don't correct it history. I only chose Anawhata because it was the area - I think it was - where Clark Gable filmed Mogambo, a rewritten film based on Red Dust - loved Jean Harlow in that, such a sexy and talented woman; God rest her soul from dying so young.**_

_**As matter of fact, this movie Ashley is making is based on Mogambo. So to those who didn't watch it, I hope you do and also enjoy the fake movie I'm trying to type out on this fanfiction.**_

_**I respect Clark Gable for offering such an incredible performance as the dashing Rhett Butler who lived throughout a long famous novel in a long journey to make a stubborn brat fall in love with him. Although fanfictions are meant to be based on the books and movies and etc. we're big fans of. But I try to balance my love for both the plot line of my favorite movies and shows with the actors that plays the characters. So I dearly apologize from not giving you the best GWTW fanfiction. But I hope you at least enjoy this and also try to understand my reasons of not being the best, perfect writer or a knowledgeable fan who knows about the long story by heart.**_

_**~ A.**_


End file.
